Question: Umaima buys a basket of eggplants on sale for $\$18$ before tax. The sales tax is $10\%$. What is the total price Umaima pays for the basket of eggplants? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of eggplants. ${10\%} \times {$18} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.10} \times {$18} = {$1.80}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Umaima paid. ${$1.80} + {$18.00} = $19.80$ Umaima needs to pay $$19.80.$